Primera cita…20 años después
by joya blanca
Summary: Kevin 11.000 ahora que le han dado una "tercera oportunidad", esta decidio a seguir con su vida aúnque esto seguir sin ella... una cita de alguien conocido en un chat le dara nuevas esperanzas a su viejo corazón.


Primera cita…20 años después.

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Habían pasado 20 años desde que lo perdió todo, su hogar, su cordura, su amor…Le tomo 1 año encontrarla, otro para arruinarlo todo y 20 para lamentarse por ello...ahora solo la tenia en sueños.

Por su impulsividad perdió a su amada y estuvo a punto de perder a la última persona que se preocupaba por el devlin, cuando lo perdono convenció a ben que lo dejara condicional…ahora vive solo en un pequeño departamento de la ciudad.

las 12:30, ¿me levanto o no?...no puedo quedarme en la cama todo el día o me saldrán ulceras.

Sin mucho ánimo se levanto de la cama hacia la computadora…Gwen ya no lo amaba, ni si quiera lo miraba, ni le hablaba, este hecho le dio mucho dolor (mucho más de lo que quería admitir)

Pero le prometió a su hijo que sin importar que, comenzaría de nuevo, por eso se inscribió en un Chat, esperando encontrar a la chica que le ayudara a olvidar a gwen y la encontró…

* * *

><p>Evaroja10: ¿hola? ¿Cómo estas?<p>

Fnaticotuerca11: despertando.

Fnaticotuerca11: ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Evaroja10: ¡que fresco!

Fnaticotuerca11: apuesto a que es algo tan sexy como tu.

Evaroja10:mmm…apuesto a que le dices lo mismo a todas, pillin.

Evaroja10:¿Cómo sabes que soy sexy? Podría ser una gorda de 1.0000kg. o una flaca desnutrida.

Fnticotuerca11:nooooo , alguien que escribe como tu debe ser una chica sexy…

Evaroja10:¿Qué más?

Fnaticotuerca11: inteligente, algo terca pero dulce…

Evaroja10: mmmm

Evaroja10: yo creo que tu eres un chico sexy y rudo…

Fnaticotuerca11: puede ser, puede ser

Fnaticotuerca11: más sexy de lo que crees preciosa.

Evaroja10: me encantan los chicos seguros de si mismos.

* * *

><p>Kevin le encantaba esta chica era lista, inteligente y con un gran sentido del humor, llevaban 1 año escribiéndose y de verdad, de verdad sentía que ella lo entendía como nadie.<p>

* * *

><p>Evaroja10: ¿hey sexy boy?<p>

Fnaticotuerca11: dime preciosa.

Evaroja10: ¿no crees que es hora que nos conozcamos? C-A-C.

Fnaticotuerca11: ¿Qué es C-A-C?

Evaroja10: cara a cara.

* * *

><p>Se quedo pensativo un momento, el no tenia idea como era ella físicamente, solo sabia que era una pelirroja de 41 años, en realidad el tampoco se tomo la molestia de enviarle una foto suya.<p>

* * *

><p>Evaroja10: ¿sigues ahí?<p>

Evaroja10: ¿hola?

* * *

><p>El no sabia que decirle, no estaba preparado para esto.<p>

- vamos kev ¿eres hombre o ratón?, si este bomboncito quiere conocer a su galán, lo mejor es darle en el gusto.

* * *

><p>Fnaticotuerca11: ¿Dónde y cuando preciosa?<p>

Evaroja10: ¿te parece hoy a las 22:00 hrs? ¿En el restorán "minús."?

Fnaticotuerca11: ¿restorán elegante? Mmmm…OK.

Evaroja10: excelente, llevare puesto un vestido rojo y una roza amarilla en el cabello.

Fnaticotuerca11: yo usare un smoking con una roza roja en el bolsillo.

Evaroja10: OK.

Evaroja10: tengo que irme, nos vemos.

Fnaticotuerca11: chao lindura.

Evaroja10 se a desconectado.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya la hice!<p>

El pelinegro se sentía como de 16, fue a su armario, solo para encontrarse con que su smoking estaba en mal estado y no tenia tiempo de mandarlo a arreglar.

-¡bah! , voy a tener que arrendar uno.

Gastaría un par de dólares pero no le importaba, se sentía muy animado, estaba mentalizado de que seria la mejor noche de toda su vida.

Llego a la hora acordada al lugar, parecía sacado de una de las películas de james bond y el se sentía el agente 007.

-hora del show, ¿Dónde estará?

Sin mucho esfuerzo diviso a una mujer pelirroja que estaba sentada a espaldas, tenía el cabello en una cola de caballo adornado con una roza amarilla y un resplandeciente vestido rojo pasión.

-tiene que ser ella.

Creyéndose todo un don Juan camino hacia la mesa, le toco el hombro con suavidad.

-¡que bien! Por un momento pensé que no…. ¡¿Kevin?

-¡¿gwen?

-gwendolyn.

-como sea, ¿que diablos haces aquí?

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se quedaron largo rato mirándose atónitos hasta que gwendolyn rompió el silencio.

-¿eres Fnaticotuerca11?

-¿eres Evaroja10?

Un nuevo silencio, la respuesta a esas preguntas no fue necesaria, ambos la sabían bien…Kevin se dio la vuelta para irse cuando un mozo lo detuvo.

-Mecie no se valla, mire a madan, ¿un caballero no dejaría a una dama tan bella así nada más?

-no te metas estirado, no es lo que tu crees yo…

-el dueño les invita la cena completa, con champagne incluido.

-¿en serio?

-¡Kevin!

-vamos gwen, una cena gratis es una cena gratis.

-te repito que es gwendolyn.

-gwen, gwendolyn, llámate como quieras…me quedo.

-¡esplendido! Les traeré los menús de inmediato.

El con gusto se habría ido pero como ya dijo "una cena gratis es una cena gratis", sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el asiento desocupado enfrente de la pelirroja.

Comieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir hace 20 años que no tenían una cita, el silencio continuo hasta que llegaron al plato fuerte.

-mi primera cita romántica en años y termino encajonada contigo.

-yo no estoy saltando entre margaritas, tuve que arrendar este traje solo para terminar contigo.

-se me había olvidado lo muchoooo que amas al dinero.

¡si es cierto! ¡A mi se me olvido lo simpática que eres! Muchas gracias por recordármelo gwen.

-¡GWENDOLHYN! ¡POR TERCERA VEZ MI NOMBRE ES GWENDOLHYN!

El grito se escucho en todo el local, todos (incluyendo a Kevin) miraron asombrados a la pelirroja, la noche se hubiera arruinado si los mozos no hubieran convencido a los otros comensales de seguir en sus citas.

-lo siento… (Dijo sonrojada ocultándose detrás del menú)….no se que me paso...Últimamente e tenido mucho estrés.

-no te disculpes, lo entiendo.

Gwendolyn lentamente dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Kevin, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se veía con el smoking y lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-tal vez esto no sea tan malo, después de todo.

-lo mismo digo gwendolyn.

-me llamaste por mi nombre.

-eso era lo que querías ¿o no preciosa?

Kevin dio una sonrisa más amplia que antes al mismo tiempo que gwendolyn, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido y lo mucho que le gustaba ese cabello recogido con una línea rubia en el medio.

-tu cabello ya no es tan rojo como lo recordaba… (Dijo apuntando la línea rubia que ahora tenia)….me gusta más como te queda ahora.

-gracias.

-no tenias antes eso… (Dijo ella puntando la x que estaba en su barbilla)

-prefiero no hablar de eso.

-no importa, me gusta como te queda.

El resto de la cena fue muy amena, al final salieron juntos hasta el estacionamiento.

-mi auto esta ahí, ¿quieres que te lleve por loe viejos tiempos?

La pelirroja lo pensó por un momento.

-no gracias, tengo mi propio auto… (Eso era cierto, además si ella llegaba al cuartel tennyson en el auto de Kevin 11.000 a ben le daría ataque)….dime ¿salio todo como esperabas?

-mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿te gustaría volver a salir?

-me agradas pero a pasado tanto….no te ofendas pero seria demasiado rápido para mi.

-OK…entonces ¿una salida como amigos?

-como amigos si, nos vemos.

Cada uno se subió en su respectivo auto y se fue…Kevin se sentía mucho más jovial que antes y lentamente fue recuperando el tiempo perdido…Ben reclamo con todos sus pulmones pero a ellos no les importo.


End file.
